


All You Have to Do is Focus

by charleybradburies



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Feels, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Boats and Ships, Community: 1_million_words, Community: comicdrabbles, Community: femslash100, Community: mcufemslash, Drabble, F/F, Female Characters, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Implied Femslash, Natasha-centric, POV Female Character, POV Natasha Romanov, Pre-Femslash, Stark Industries, Summer Vacation, Team, Team Bonding, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers take a well-earned vacation on one of Tony's yachts, and things get even more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Have to Do is Focus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xJadedGurlx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/gifts).



> comicdrabbles challenge #122: Sailing.  
> femslash100 drabble tag #6: Natasha/Wanda: Hypnotize.  
> mcufemslash General Prompts Table A: #30 - Blue.  
> 1-million-words June Bingo: Schmoop/Love: First Vacation Together.
> 
> (Title a reference to Agent Carter's Dr Fenhoff and his own methods of hypnotism.)

"You know, this was not exactly what came to mind when Mister Stark said, vacation," Wanda says, and Natasha has to refrain from snapping at her; during tanning time, her mental energy was meant to be devoted to nothing but the waves in front of her. 

"If you aren't enjoying yourself, you have myriad opportunities to change that."

Nat's voice is bitter; she shoves her sunglasses atop her head, and then sees that Wanda purses her lips.

Mothering the new Avengers is nowhere in her job description, Nat reminds herself, although she does feel a compulsion to care for them.

"I am aware, Agent Romanoff," Wanda replies, nervousness seeping through her expression. "I was hoping I might join you."

Nat considers the request. 

"Not if you're going to talk or use your powers. I'm not about to spend my vacation hypnotized by the Scarlet Witch rather than the ocean."

Wanda smiles, her personality, as always, making the expression more of a smirk, like she knew some tasty secret; Nat returns her focus to the sea, but watches peripherally as Wanda "picks up" a lounge chair a few feet away and maneuvers it next to Nat's. 

"You'll want to change. It'll get quite hot, you won't want to be clothed. There should be a bikini and a towel amongst your things."

Now, Wanda actually does smirk; she pulls her dress off to reveal the suit underneath, and Nat realizes that focusing on herself is going to be harder than she anticipated.


End file.
